Stockholm Syndrome
by NuclearSquid
Summary: The Lorax finds a way to take Oncie back to his time and away from Greed's abuse, but Oncie has since come to regard his situation very differently.


Author's Note: Oh, god. My first attempt at a Once-ler fic.

This was more of a test if anything to restart my writing skills. My next story will be _much_ longer and better, but I still hope that you still enjoy this one!

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome**

Oncie huddled in the corner, hugging his guitar like a security blanket. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, wincing from the pain in his cheek and already feeling it start to swell over an old bruise.

Greedler adjusted his gloves. "Good. But don't let it happen again." Oncie simply stayed quiet; the better option of the two.

Greed gave a jagged smile. "...You're lucky, by the way," he added as he strode back towards his office's giant entrance. "You didn't get any blood on my gloves, so I won't have to hit you again."

The doors boomed shut behind the industrialist, leaving Oncie once again alone inside the massive room. A large clock ticked obediently for a few minutes before he made to stand. Clutching his side with one hand and the neck of his guitar in the other, he limped slowly to the balcony and turned the handle to the windowed door, aspiring to feel the comfort of wind on his face.

Immediately, a thick cloud of smog greeted him instead, forcing him to cough violently and damage what had been a healing rib. Nonetheless, he righted himself at the railing and closed his eyes; smiling once he felt a soft wind caress his skin and shuffle his hair.

A loud crack suddenly sounded out from inside the office, and Oncie whirled about to see a familiar fuzzy peanut lifting himself off of the floor.

"Beanpole!" he shouted, jogging windedly over to the startled young man. "There's not a lot of time, but I can-Yeesh. What the Suess happened to you? You look like you took a flock of Swomee Swans to the face... and everywhere else..."

Oncie glared, not appreciating the blunt greeting. "What do you want, fuzzball?"

"Oh, right!" The creature jumped up to grab Oncie's wrist and began to pull him back inside. "I figured out how to get the mirror to work again so we can send you back. You just step right on through and this whole mess will be like it never even happened."

Oncie instantly froze and yanked his hand away; instead waving them in front of himself with conviction. "Woah, woah, wait. I am _not_ 'going back'."

The Lorax turned back with disbelief. "What...? Why not?"

Oncie crossed his arms and looked away. "I...like it here."

"Like it h... The land is dead, the air is toxic, you're head to toe in bruises, and you're honestly telling me that _you like it here_...? What could there possibly be here left to like?"

Oncie chewed at his lip, still avoiding eye contact.

"Don't you tell me it's that crazy capitalistic-"

"He's not crazy!" Oncie blurted, suddenly defensive. "I mean, he... I..." He trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Kid..." the furball began, voice having changed into a more somber tone.

Oncie glanced back, surprised to see how concerned the thing actually looked; making him shift nervously. "W-what?"  
"This isn't..." He shook his head and sighed. "Look at yourself. You're as bruised and purple as an old truffula fruit."

"I-it's not that bad!" he lied, knowing full well it was. "He... He loves me in his own kinda way-"

"_Love_? Kid, that is _not _love, lemme tell you..."

"He does! It just... comes out weird sometimes and..." Oncie tightened the grip on his guitar. "He's really not a bad person, deep down. He just needs someone to be there sometimes and he fixed my guitar when he broke it that once, so he still has these really nice moments a-and..." He righted himself, speaking with firm confidence. "...And I'm not going to leave him."

The orange creature looked stunned for a moment, then drew a large breath to speak; but was cut off by a slow clap coming across the room from the door.

Greed calmly made his way over, finishing his mock applause only when he had reached the Lorax's feet. "That was precious, Oncie, I mean it; but I still don't approve of your letting this furry _rat_ into my office."

Greedler glowered down as the orange protector wagged his finger up at him. "You've cut down the entire forest! I won't stand for this any longer and I'm fixing what I should have a long time ago!"

"You won't be 'fixing' anything, you mustached little freak. Oncie is going to stay here with me and I'm not going to allow you to put your grubby little hands on him or fill his head with that 'save the trees' nonsense anymore. You've done nothing but cause me trouble since I first came to this forest and I've decided I've had enough." Greed straightened his back and snapped his fingers with an emotionless look.

Rushing in from outside, the twins seized the creature on each side and dragged him off towards the long hallway of the factory. "W-where are you taking me?" he shouted as he struggled to free himself.

"Mother's Day is coming up," Greed replied as he absently flicked a spot off his jacket. "I think she'll appreciate a new exotic fur coat as a present."

The Lorax's eyes widened just as the massive doors slammed shut between them.

Oncie cringed, bracing for another backhand to the face for having said such stupid things out loud. Instead, he felt a gloved hand affectionately rustle his hair, and he opened an eye to catch a soft smile play on Greed's lips as he walked past.

"...I appreciate it, Oncie."


End file.
